


508. Lose your honor

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Consent Play, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, M/M, Over Clothes Stimulation, Panties, Sub Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Asked my friend for a number, which they gave blindly, and a pairing. They chose the number 6, and I usedthis list, which gave me: Do you like to swallow?





	508. Lose your honor

"There you go, Billy," Richie said, pulling Bill closer by his chin, angling his mouth open while Bill stared up at him from under his lashes. There was a slight look of defiance in his eyes, but Richie could see the way his mouth was watering, especially when his eyes flicked down to the head of Richie's cock, the closer it got to settling between his lips. "Be a good boy, and drink up, honey."

Bill's tongue darted out to wet his lips, awkwardly, since Richie still held him firmly by the jaw, making his lips glisten, looking even softer. Richie let a low groan roll out from his throat, the hand on his cock stroking forward, so the first thing Bill would taste once he did as he was told, would be Richie's precum. Then Bill shifted forward on his knees, carpet fibers scraping at him, belying his intent. Showing how eager he really was for it. Richie stroked a thumb over the hollow of Bill's cheek, as he moved his fingers up, and into Bill's hair, grasping just tight enough to barely pull, and guided him faster onto his length. Bill's eyes fluttered closed as the head of Richie's cock slid back along the ridges of the roof of his mouth, big enough 'round that Bill didn't really have to enclose Richie's cock with his mouth.

He splayed his tongue flat along the underside, slipping over his bottom row of teeth and trying to relax his jaw with an inhale through his nose, while Richie continued bringing his nose toward Richie's pelvis. "That's it, Billyboy, you're doing so good. Doing exactly what you should be doing with a mouth like that."

The tips of Richie's fingers relaxed slightly, as Bill began sucking, slipping into the job he'd been given on his own, now. He scratched his fingers lightly against Bill's scalp, sending a slight shiver down his knobbly spine. Bill's upper cheek twitched, and he felt a little moan form beneath the muscle of his tongue, as he swallowed down the saliva gathering in his mouth, warm and wet around Richie's cock, before sliding back and sucking at just the tip. |Mouthing at it with his moistened lips, eyes still closed, savoring Richie's taste. The velvety feel against his plush tongue. Mind wandering just enough to feel his own hand drifting from his kneecap, where he'd pressed moons into his skin with his nails, to the satin cloth between his legs.

The arch of his thumb found the wet spot his own erection was beginning to form, a dark pink splotch, surrounded by pale, rose-colored pink. A wash of reflecting white in waves, down between his thighs, and back up, around his ass. The softness settled nicely where he sat on his calves and licked at the vein on Richie's cock like it held something sweet to be coaxed from it gently.

Thumb trailing over the bulge in his panties, where he moved to cup his fingers underneath, massage at his perineum through the satin, Bill allowed himself to be guided down again, Richie's fingers pressing into his skull, saying, "C'mon sweetheart, the teasing's cute but remember what I told you."

 

He'd been lying on Richie's chest earlier, fingers drifting absently over a nipple, then down Richie's side, and up again, humming to himself as he nudged his knee up against the seam of Richie's boxers, snug.

'Whatchya thinkin' about?' Richie had asked, voice sounding half-caught in his throat. Bill's reverie had been broken, and he buried his cheek into Richie's sternum, hand going still, before slowly sliding down to cup Richie's cock, nose dragging up Richie's chest to look at him, torn between something more challenging, and something sweet, like the tune he'd been carrying in his throat moments ago.

'I don't wanna suck your cock anymore,' he'd said, decidedly, thumbing at the head, teasing Richie as if there were no intent behind his actions.

Richie's eyes had gone from warm curiosity to something much more intense. Hot, and dark, and accepting. Understanding. ' _Baby_ , you know how much I like your mouth...' That warning tone, every word a harsh edge pressing around Bill from all sides, was exactly what Bill had wanted. He'd bitten into his lower lip, quietly focused, watching Richie's eyes study him from behind his glasses. The lip caught in his teeth was released when Richie's hand came around from between his shoulders, to jerk his face up. 'Say it again, Billy. 'fraid I don't believe you.'

Bill's eyes narrowed, stinging hot as want bubbled up in the nerves beneath his skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but then his jaw dropped open as he felt Richie's hand clench around his own. Over the top, cupping his fingers around Richie's cock over his shorts. Focus lost momentarily, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes, seeing Richie's freckled fingers curved over his own, holding him tight, the bones and tendons in his fingers making it look like an even stronger hold than it was.

'I don't wanna suck your -' Bill's breath hitched, sharp, words choking off as Richie thrust his hips up into Bill's hand. Bulge swelling beneath it, where Richie held him, soundly. He had to hold back a moan, as Richie smirked at him. Growing hard against Richie's hip, Bill was certain it could be felt through the silky little underwear he'd decided to put on that morning after his shower.

It took all he had in him not to cant his hips into Richie's, matching the slow movements that had turned into a pattern. With Richie's waist drawing up Bill's cock as much as Bill's hand was giving friction to his own. 'Don't wanna suck your cock anymore.' Bill said, eyes going half-lidded against his will, muscles in his back tensing from the urge to curl around Richie tight and hump into him with a frantic need. Flushing white hot with every second his hand was being used to fatten Richie's cock up.

Richie swallowed thickly, heat radiating off of his center now, up through Bill's hand, into his own. He wrenched Bill's face up, nice and close to his own, lips a breath apart, and watched, triumphantly, as Bill's eyes slipped to look at his mouth, cheeks splattered pink. 'Not very convincing baby. Guess you need a reminder of how much you actually love it when I cum down your throat.' His thumb pulled down at Bill's lower lip, before he slipped the tip in, between Bill's teeth, where his mouth was agape. Stubbornly, Bill didn't do as would have been expected. He merely let the pad rest against his tongue rather than sucking at it as Richie'd intended.

Tsking, tip of his tongue his teeth, Richie lifted his hand off Bill's to take one cheek in hand. Almost instantly Bill was sure of what was to come, and took a relaxing breath in to loosen his jaw, shrugging his shoulders back as Richie's thumb left his mouth, and then a delicate, but chiding set of fingers made impact with his other cheek. It spread an ache down to his cock so fast he nearly lurched forward to beg Richie while murmuring into his chest. This showed outwardly in the minute movement toward Richie's lips, before Bill tucked his forehead into Richie's jaw, and accepted the tender way Richie ran his hand down the side of his neck, and up again, massaging Bill's earlobe with his thumb, into the back of his hand.

Turning, the tip of Richie's nose pressed into the side of Bill's head, before he said, hushed, into Bill's ear, 'Color?' and the very second green left his lips, Richie was pulling his face up again to look him in the eye. 'You're gonna milk me dry, understood?' Bill didn't nod. That'd be breaking the game. Richie sighed, long-suffering, and then added, 'Get on your knees for me.' The implication of looming punishment was in the heady way Richie spoke. Like he was heavy with the idea that Bill might _make_ him administer a punishment.

So Bill had hesitated in Richie's warmth, just for a moment, waiting to feel Richie's grip tighten on him, imprinting on his neck, before he slid backwards, off and away, immediately missing the pressure he'd had on his body in the way of Richie's hip bones.

Richie'd swung his legs around, lifting his hips just enough to shove his boxers out of the way, and then sat there with his cock hard and pretty and long. Wet and red, and growing more so by the second while he looked at Bill kneeling at his feet.

 

Now, Bill was harder in his underwear, tongue eagerly lapping at Richie's dick, swallowing around him, and down as far as he could go before pulling back enough to blow a hot breath down the length of Richie's cock. Making him shiver and groan, jerk his own hand up the base, and press the head of his cock down into Bill's lower lip, urging him forward again. "Touching yourself Billy? That cause you hate my cum so much?" Richie asked, a breathy laugh tinging his voice with sarcasm. The kind meant to humiliate. The kind that made Bill moan and aim Richie's cock deeper into his throat. Made his cock twitch out more precum into the panties he was palming over, not allowed to stimulate himself directly unless he asked. Unless he sat there on his knees and admitted stuffing his throat full of Richie's cock made him desperate for it.

"Hey," Richie said, more stern, fingers suddenly harsher in Bill's hair again, angling him back so that Bill opened his eyes and looked up at him, mouth full. "I'm talking to you. Suck it like you mean it, even if you don't! Or you're not cumming at all. And I know you're too fuckin' horny for that. So you better get to work." Bill growled in the back of his throat, attempting to split his throat on Richie's dick even as the grip on his hair pulled at his scalp when he tried. Richie, licking out at his lips, eyes glazed over at Bill's earnestness to comply, steadily let up, moving his large palm to the back of Bill's head to help guide him lower.

Hearing Bill whimper around him at his warm touch, had Richie twitching along Bill's tongue, had him hissing as he slid his hips closer to the edge of the bed, watching carefully as Bill's eyes creased close tightly, before he finally pulled his hand away. The second his hand was off, Bill was pulling back, gasping for a breath, centimeters from Richie's cock, and Richie, pleased most of his dick was covered in Bill's spit, was resting on his palms, studying Bill in the most demeaning way. Like he was curious how Bill existed outside this level of servitude. Eyebrows dipped together in an almost pitying way despite the amused smirk sitting on the corner of his lips.

Bill felt goosebumps come up along the nape of his neck, once he'd dissected Richie's expression. Eyes stinging red, tongue swollen and happy, lusting after the weight to be returned, Richie's salty taste coating his mouth. "Richie," Bill croaked brokenly. And something settled warm over his heart like a blanket when Richie's expression faltered, with a twitch to his brow, smile ebbing away in concern. "Fuck me; _fuck my face_. I wanna cum so bad," he started, nearly sobbing it out, shoulders shaking with it. Begging. " _Please_."

The truth was, he was so turned on he probably _could_ have cum from just pawing at himself like an inept puppy, but he wanted it to be better. Wanted Richie to tell him how, help him, give him permission and be proud of him.

Chest loosening, Richie sat up, cupping Bill's face in his hands, thumbing placatingly at his red-streaked, too-hot cheeks. "See, sweetheart? Didn't that feel good, to beg? To ask me so nicely to use your pretty face? Your tight little throat?" Doesn't it feel right to be put in your place?

Bill nodded, desperately, tears steaming in his eyes as he melted into Richie's tender hands. "Kay, Big Bill. Open nice and wide for me, and relax? Gonna cum so good for you, baby. Gonna fill you up with it, okay? Then you'll _really_ feel better."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Weathers' "Happy Pills"
> 
> [A Guide to Impact Play](https://www.fetish.com/community/magazine/bdsm/slapping-guide-impact-play/) ♥


End file.
